11th of July
by Mirlin
Summary: it is the 11th of July and Canada reminds himself that exactly a year earlier he received his first kiss of his sports teacher.. NedCan Kiss


This is a birthday fiction for a friend..11th of juli is her birthday.. that's why I used that date..

Grammar nazi's will hate me..

* * *

><p><strong>The 11th of July<strong>

"The 11th of July." Matthew mumbled inaudible. The boys voice normally was soft and almost inaudible for others already, what caused that if he mumbled or whispered nobody was able to hear him.

The date was already in his mind for the entire day. It was the date of the day that Matthew saw as a very important day, because exactly a year earlier it had been the day that his first kiss was stolen by...

"Matthew!"

The Canadian woke up from his daydream and looked up at the person who called his name. His eyes ended on Lars Hofstee, his sports teacher, the one who took his first kiss.

Matthew felt how a blush found its way across his face. He quickly looked away and suddenly noticed where he was.

A few meters before him was a springbok waiting until the Canadian would jump over it, Lars was standing next to the springbok and behind the Canadian was a row of his classmates. They waited impatiently for Matthew, but none of them had done anything to let the Canadian know that they were waiting.

It was exactly like it always was. Nobody ever cared about him, acted like he was plain air. Lars was the only one that ever made him feel like he was someone, like he actually existed.

"Don't worry Matthew." The Dutch sports teacher called for Matthew. "It's not terribly high. You can do this."

Matthew blushed. Apparently Lars thought he was too scared to jump and tried to ease his fears. It made the Canadian smile a small smile.

To get himself out of the embarrassing moment of being spaced out before his classmates, the Canadian took a sprint towards the springbok. He placed both his hands on the springbok and jumped.

In mid air Matthew noticed that his jump had been to high and to far what made him lose his balance. He felt his weight falling forward, ready to hit the ground with his face instead of with his feet. He braced himself, knowing that he could not fix his movement soon enough and waited until he would hit the ground.

Yet he did not. Lars had seen him falling and wrapped his arm around the Canadians chest. The Dutch male prevented him from hitting the ground and put him back on his feet.

Lars looked at him with a serious expression. "Are you ok?" he asked, making only the slightest bit of concerning audible in his voice.

Matthew quickly fixed himself and nodded at his teacher. "Yes, thank you." He said softly, not daring to look at Lars.

Lars placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and pinched it reassured. "Try it again. The second time will be better." He said and let the Canadian's shoulder go.

Matthew looked up at Lars once and nodded with a blush, before he walked back to the row.

"We're done for today!" Lars said towards his students and turned himself to Matthew. "Matthew, can you stay for a while? You should practice a bit more."

Matthew nodded quietly and looked around him to see is his classmates weren't to suspicious about it, since Lars asked him to stay quite a lot in the last few months.

To the Canadian's relieve none of them looked up surprised, either because they simply did not care about Matthew or because they thought he really needed the extra practice. The first was more likely though, since they probably didn't even noticed him.

Both Matthew and Lars waited until all the students left the gym. They waited a bit longer in silence, until Lars walked to the dressing rooms to see if everyone was gone. He walked back into the gym and locked the door with a muted click.

A bliss shoot through the Canadian's veins when he heard the click. He knew exactly what it meant, some alone time with his sports teacher.

Lars came back and stood next to the springbok, patting it. "Let's try again." He said and waited with a serious expression until Matthew took a sprint.

The Canadian sighed softly. Not a single time he had managed to jump over the springbok properly and he was sure another try wouldn't change that. Nevertheless he obeyed Lars and ran towards the springbok and jumped.

His sports teacher suddenly grabbed him in mid air and made him sit on top of the springbok.

Matthew shock slightly and wrapped his arms around Lars' neck, thinking that he was falling again. When that didn't happen, he noticed that his sports teacher was standing in front of him, holding him tightly around his waist and keeping him on the springbok.

"Do you know what date it is?" Lars' asked the Canadian softly.

Matthew looked down, straight into the Dutchman's green eyes and turned a bright red. "The 11th of July." He answered. A warm tickling feeling spread through his body. He wanted to believe that Lars remembered the day, yet he did not dare to, scared that he would be disappointed.

Lars suddenly stretched his neck and stole a small kiss from the Canadian's lips, before he spoke again. "Isn't that the date of your first kiss?" He asked with the smallest of smiles, something what was rare to see since the male normally didn't smile.

Matthew turned even redder and the warm fussy feeling in his chest was only getting worse. "You remembered." He said surprised and almost inaudible.

Lars tightened his grip around Matthew's waist. "Of course I do." He said and let his fingers slide over the Canadian's clothed sides. He took a deep breath and tickled with his fingers over Matthew's upper legs, until he reached the edge of his short and touched the Canadian's skin, forcing a light shudder from the male.

The Dutchman looked up again. Capturing the blue eyes of the Canadian. "I think we should celebrate that, don't you think?"

Matthew smiled a soft smile and nodded. "I would like that." He said.

"You're coming to my place?" The Dutchman asked and bend to the Canadian a second time. When their lips were only an inch away from each other, he waited for Matthew's answer.

Matthew blushed a deep red when he noticed the small distance between their faces. "Yes." He answered, not replying with many words, because he knew where those lips were heading for.

The Canadian closer his eyes when he felt Lars' lips press against his in a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around the Dutchman's shoulders and enjoyed the softness of Lars' lips.

When Matthew felt Lars' lips part, his own lips followed his lead automatically. The tongue that soon entered and touched his, forced a bliss through his veins and made his breath shudder for a moment.

Lars slowly circled his tongue around Matthew's and slide his hands over the Canadian's side to the lower edge of his shirt. He slipped his hands under Matthew's shirt and touched his skin once. Then he pulled away from the kiss. Quietly staring at the Canadian.

Matthew was still blushing when Lars pulled away. His thoughts were with the Dutchman's warm hands against his skin. He did not look back into Lars' eyes and just quietly waited for what would come next.

"Let's go." Lars suddenly said and pulled the Canadian from the springbok.

Matthew looked up surprised. He felt Lars' hand press against his back an lead him into the direction of the dressing rooms. He took a quick look around them. The gym was still filled with the things they used during class. Normally they cleaned it up together.

"Shouldn't we cleanup?" Matthew asked with a small voice.

"I'll do it in the morning." Lars said without hesitation. "We have better things to do." With a kiss on the Matthew's cheek he cut of the subject.

Not in the mood to argue with the Dutchman, Matthew let Lars push him into the dressing room. His teacher had been right, they really did have a better things to do.

**~The End~**


End file.
